


Fuck me

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Horrible Grammar, Pure Smut, Smut, Undefined Relationship, don't read if you are going to complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: The reader fucks Natasha with a strap-on (nsfw gifs)





	Fuck me

  


 

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room as you fucked Natasha with the biggest strap-on you owned. It’s been weeks since you and Natasha saw each other and the minute you saw Natasha you dragged her into your room. “God I missed fucking your sweet pussy with my strap-on. Did you miss me?” you asked as you took one of Natasha’s nipples in your mouth.

“Yes- oh god Choke me” Natasha whimpered “please choke me”.

  


 

Giving Natasha what she wanted, you wrapped one of your hands around her throat while your other hand was firmly on her waist. “Like this?” you asked as you lightly squeezed her throat.

Natasha’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at your act and arched her back off of your bed. “Please **fuck me** faster” Natasha begged.

“You’re so fucking needy” you thrusted as fast as you could inside of Natasha “but whatever my little Russian wants, my little Russian will get”.

Natasha let out a cry as she came all over the strap-on “JESUS CHRIST! ! ! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME-AHHHH”.

  


 

Needing to have a taste of Natasha’s cum, you pulled out of her and started licking her up. “mine” you growled as you held onto her possessively.

“Don’t fucking stop” Natasha’s hands were on your head and started grinding her pussy against your face until she came for the second time.

You felt like you were in heaven when your felt Natasha’s cum all over your face. “God, you taste fucking amazing” you finally pulled from Natasha before took off the strap-on and you held Natasha’s sweaty body against yours.

The room went silent for several minutes before Natasha decided to speak “So Clint and Laura are renewing their vows next month and I was wondering if you would like to be my date.” you froze at Natasha’s question because from the day you guys started fooling around a year and a half ago you guys haven’t put any label on your relationship. “You know what? Forget it, it was stupid of me to ask” Natasha added on when you didn’t reply right away.

Natasha was about to get up when you replied: “I would love to be your date.”

“Really? Ok then” Natasha started to turn red before she laid back on the bed and buried her face against your neck.

“Ok then” you repeated as you placed a kiss on Natasha’s naked shoulder before you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
